undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Tsunderplane
Tsunderplane ( idem en VO ) est un ennemi qui apparaît à Calciterre. Profile Apparence Tsundereplane ressemble à un avion normal sauf qu'il porte une charlotte et du fard. Personnalité Il est obsédé par le protagoniste à la manière du cliché du personnage Tsundere comme l'indique son nom. L'avion n'arrive pas à admettre ses sentiments au protagoniste; néanmoins, il alterne entre une attitude troublée, défensive et snob, jusqu'à que le protagoniste lui fasse baisser sa garde En combat Apparaît avec * Volcâlin Attaques * Plusieurs avions volent horizontalement tout droit depuis les deux côtés du Bullet Board en larguant des bombes. * De grands avions volent du haut vers le bas du Bullet Board an laissant une traînée de fumée derrière eux. ** Dans un virage avant d'approcher, les avions seront entourés d'une petite zone verte. Stratégie * Si le protagoniste utilise l'action "Approach" (Approcher), les avions d'attaque seront entourés d'une petite zone verte. ** Toucher la zone verte permettra au protagoniste d'épargner Tsunderplane. Néanmoins, contrairement à d'autre attaques vertes, toucher la zone verte ne soigne pas le protagoniste. ** Toucher la partie blanche de l'avion cause tout de même des dégâts. Citations *''No way! Why would I like YOU'' Examiner *''It's not like I LIKE you.'' Neutre *''Id... IDIOT.'' Neutre *''Hmph! Don't get in my way!'' Neutre *''Human, I...'' quand on peut l'épargner *''>_<... Human...'' il interagit avec un autre monstre *''H-huh?! You sicko!'' avant de l'approcher *''Ah... is that true...?'' après l'avoir approché *''Eeeeh? H-human...?'' Approcher *''B-but I never got to...!'' il est tué Texte d'ambiance * Seems mean, but does it secretly like you? 'Examiner' * Tsunderplane gets in the way! Not on purpose or anything. Rencontre * Tsunderplane attacks! Not because it's jealous Volcâlin is paying attention to you. avec Volcâlin * Tsunderplane gives you a condescending barrel roll. Neutre * Tsunderplane looks over, then turns up its nose. Neutre * Tsunderplane shakes its nose dismissively at you. Neutre * Smells like an airport perfume counter. 'Neutre' * Tsunderplane "accidentally" bumps you with its wing. Neutre * You tell Tsunderplane it has a powerful rudder. 'Flirt' * You tell Tsunderplane you like its taste in movies and books. 'Flirt' * You tell Tsunderplane it has an impressive wingspan. ''['Flirt]' * ''You tell Tsunderplane it has cute winglets. 'Flirt' * You get close to Tsunderplane. But not too close. 'Approcher' * Tsunderplane looks away shyly. conditions pour l'épargner sont satisfaites * Tsunderplane's body is smoking. bas Fins Crédits de fin Vrai Pacifiste *Texte Blanc - "New Student At School" *Texte Jaune - "Finally Confesses (What!? I don't!!)" Pour obtenir le texte jaune, le protagoniste doit "Approcher" Tsunderplane et l'épargner. Tsunderplane peut être aperçu à Calciterre après avoir l'achèvement de la Route Vrai Pacifiste. Il/Elle explique au protagoniste qu'il/elle n'était pas amoureux(se) de Frisk, mais plutôt du concept de l'amour. Mais à la fin de la conversation, il/elle dit quand même "Y... y-you i-idiot", ce qui laisse une ambiguïté sur la véracité de son affirmation précédente. Détails * Tuer Tsunderplane le fera s'écraser sur le sol et exploser comme un vrai avion, plutôt que de se transformer en poudre comme les autre monstres quand ils meurent. ** Cette mort suggère que Tsunderplane est un monstre mécanique, comme Mettaton, mais n'a pas d' âme. * Lorsqu'il est épargné, le sprite de Tsunderplane deviendra plus petit, perdra son chapeau et bougera vers le coin en haut à gauche de l'écran. ** Si Volcâlin est présent après avoir fait ceci, il expliquera que le fait que Tsunderplane est devenu petit est intentionnel. * Tsunderplane ressemble à un Airbus A340-300. * Tsunderplane est mentionné dans le nouveau cœur de Mettaton, qui indique "LOCAL PLANE CREATES HUGE LINE AT STORE BY SAYING "IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BUY THESE PRODUCTS OR ANYTHING" CASHIER CONFUSED." (Les avions locaux créent de très longues queues dans les magasins en disant "Ce n'est pas que je veux acheter ces produits ou rien d'autre", caissier confus. * Tsunderplane n'apparaît pas pour raconter l'histoire d'Asriel Dreemurr à Nouvelle Maison. * Tsunderplane peut être une référence à "Thunder Plane" (Avion de Tonnerre). De plus, il apparaît avec Volcâlin, qui utilise des attaques "thunder" (de tonnerre). de:Tsunderplane en:Tsunderplane es:‎Tsunderplane ja:Tsunderplane pl:Tsunderplane ru:Цундэрлёт zh:‎傲嬌飛機 Catégorie:Calciterre Catégorie:Ennemis